


"That" Coffee Shop

by StilesHutchh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oml this is adorable, coffee shop AU, cute as heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesHutchh/pseuds/StilesHutchh
Summary: Dean and Castiel go to "that" coffee shop on the corner. And Sophie the waitress sparks something beautiful.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HI this is something i wrote at like 4am so idk enjoy.

Cas and Dean are good friends. They care for each other. They look after each other. They have routines.  
One of their weekly routines is visiting "that" small coffee shop in the corner.  
They have their table. And they have the same order. Castiel gets a vanilla milkshake and a blueberry muffin and Dean gets a black coffee with two sugars and a piece of cherry pie.  
The girl at the cashier has memorised it.  
One day, as they sit and wait for their food and drinks to arrive, they are laughing about something. Dean, holding his belly with his head thrown back and Cas with his subtle little giggles.  
There's a waiter at their table.  
"Um, sorry to interrupt but for the past few weeks i have been observing you two and i know it sounds creepy but i have nothing else to do while im waiting for customers and you're both just so cute and i really ship it and i always tell my friends about you and yeah"  
"You wanted to ask something?" Castiel says blushing slightly.  
"OH! YES! Are you an item? Because of you aren't I'd really get on to it because you are so cute together."  
"Oh," Dean says laughing, "We aren't. But thank you. I'll keep it in mind." Dean says with a smile.  
The girl apologises and awkwardly walks away  
•_•_•_•_•  
Dean and Castiel carry on their ways for a few days.  
"So what do you think about what that girl said?" Dean asks.  
"What girl?"  
"About how she thinks we shou-"  
"Oh."  
"What?"  
"I'm just remembering," Castiel says glancing at Dean, "Why?"  
"Well, i was just wonderi-"  
"Dean."  
"What?"  
"Please, spit it out."  
"Well, maybe she was right, we should get together. I think it'd work but," Dean says looking up with red cheeks to Castiel who has an unreadable expression, "no sorry it was a bad idea. Sorry I-"  
Castiel leans over and kisses Dean making him shut up.  
Dean makes a weird squeak sound and they hear the girl who asked a couple of days ago gasp and mutter "yas omg otp".  
"You should make me shut up like that all the time." Dean says as Castiel pulls away.  
Castiel grabs his hand.  
"So, you wanna be my boyfriend?" Dean asks with a smirk.  
"Dea-"  
"C'mon."  
"Please just sh-"  
"Caaasss"  
"Yes, i want to be your boyfriend."  
Dean smiles and sips his coffee holding onto Cas' soft hands with his calloused ones.  
•_•_•_•_•  
•_•_•_•_•  
Years later when Dean and Castiel get married they invite the girl-Sophie-to the wedding and cries because "look at what she did guys, c'mon! This is *sob* beautiful!"

**Author's Note:**

> HEYYYYY that was a work by your baby boy, Stiles the Carrot <33 hope you enjoyed please comment and leave kudos!! MUCH LOVE!! STAY HAPPYYYY


End file.
